bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
United Systems of the Human Empire
The United Systems of the Human Empire is a unified human effort to colonize the stars. Created only soon after colonization of the first few systems after obtaining insterstellar travel, it attempts to unify all of humanity under a single banner so humanity can properly flourish like many other nations. Unfortunately, this was not successful. The Human Civil War in 2812 C.E. resulted in the creation of the Federation of Man. The USHE, also simply called the Human Empire, is in a permanent proxy/undeclared war with the Federation, though the two will occasionally work together to take care of problems threatening all of humanity. The Human Empire is a member of Union. Government The Senate is the ruling body of the Empire and it has almost total power. The Senate is made up of representative from multiple system groups. Most star systems are represented by united councils which rule over a certain number of systems. Senate management is a slow process, except in times of urgency. Since the Human Civil War, the Senate has taken a more centralised power. Previously, many systems wouldn't partake in wars and other major events when in recent times the Senate has required all member systems to contribute in atleast some way. System Groups There are many system groups within the Human Empire, but the most powerful have stemmed from early groups who colonized the stars. Many were colonists from one of four different groups of nations who worked together to expand humanity, which were the nations of the American Empire, the United Chinese Federation, the Germanic League and the Federation of Mars. Later, after these four nations had begun colonizing the stars, the several other systems who had become colonized by other groups formed the Systems of Kalcum. Descendants from these groups would expand and each would grow. As time went on, many systems would drop out of these groups and form new ones or stay alone, but these original five are still the largest and encompass most of star systems in the Empire. The Federation of Man is a result of several system groups that broke off from the Germanic League and the Federation of Mars. *United Chinese Federation *Germanic League *American Empire *Federation of Mars *Systems of Kalcum Technology Compared to the much more powerful Altharons, the USHE's technology doesn't seem all that impressive. The USHE's robotics, fusion technology and a myriad of other things are much less efficient when compared to a similar technology of the older races. Despite this, the USHE is able to hold its ground with the help of the Altharon Commonwealth and Solarian Republic . Weaponry Where the USHE excels compared to other races is kinetic weapons technology. Most USHE kinetic weaponry are much more powerful than standard energy weapons, but have a low fire rate. Because of the Federation of Man's former existence in the USHE, the Federation has similar advances inkinetic weaponry. The USHE has made several advances in energy weaponry which has resulted in vehicle mounted heavy lasers as well as handheld lasers, although the handheld versions are very heavy. Weapons Mass Driver: A large capital ship weapon that fires a large explosive slug at high velocities at a ship with enough force to tear through even the strongest armor, unfortunately it is near useless against shields. Point defense gun: Point defense autocannon that fires 65mm shells. The shells are extremely effective at tearing through formations of smaller ships. A railgun variant that fires smaller projectiles at much higher speed is used to counter enemy missiles and torpedos. Mass Cannon: A railgun that accelerates a solid projectile to great speeds, inspired by the altharon Hellfire Rail Cannon. Kinetic Launcher: Railgun that fires large solid projeciles that deal massive damage. Often used to pulverize enemy hardpoints and punch through shielding. Shuriken Missile Launcher: Missile launcher that fires large amounts of shuriken missiles. The missiles attempt to punch through armor then explode allowing them to deal maximum damage with large high velocity shrapnel pieces. Deadly to smaller ships and effective versus larger ships. Beam Cannon: Beam Cannons fire a concentrated beam of energy that is extremely strong. The Beam can penetrate armor and shielding alike, though it is much stronger against shielding. They are often equipped on fighters and bombers to negate the need to carry ammunition for projectile weapons, though they still carry missiles. Ship mounted versions are used as sniper weapons, stripping ships of their shields to allow the heavy projectile weaponry to pulverize enemy armor. Military The USHE military is made up of several different arms. The first is the Colonial Militia,which is made up of volunteer soldiers, and it is tasked with defending the colonies from any small attack and to help organize resistance. Against large scale invasions however, the colonial militia requires help. The second arm is the Army Corps. Made up of both volunteer and professional soldiers, they are the backbone of USHE military. Nearly 75% of the Empire's ground military is made up of the Army Corps. The last major arm regarding ground forces are the Stormtrooper Corps. Made up of entirely professional soldiers, they are an extremely potent and deadly force. The there is only one arm regarding the space forces, which is the Imperial Human Navy. Because the Navy brings all of the ground troops to batle as well as encompasses all of the space forces, it is often regarded as the USHE military itself rather than a specific arm of it. Human Physiology Little has changed since the 20th century. Lilfespans are much longer due to technology and many people are helped with cybernetics. Other than that nothing of significance has changed since the first launch into space. Philosophy The USHE prefers diplomatic processes to resolve conflicts, but it realizes that military might may be needed for any instance. As a result, violence is seen occasionally. The humans of the USHE lean towards more liberal leaders, promoting rights and freedom. The Senate prefers to give the population just enough freedom to keep them from protesting. The altharons dislike this policy, but they realize it is necessary because humans are not as morally pure as themselves. Home Planet: Earth --Temperature: -89.2°C to57.8°C --Length of year: 12 months or 365 days or 1 year --Length of day: 24 hours or 1 day --Gravity: 1 G--Mass 5.9736 x 10^24 --Population: 10,165,000 --Description: Former tropical planet turned industrial center. Nearly 50% of all landmasses are covered in cities with the exception of the continent of Antarctica. The other half of the landmass are nature reserves, forests or farms. Luna, Earth's moon, is covered in structures. Its population is nearly 2 million. Language The main language in the Human Empire is Human Universal, an evoution of ancient English. Human Universal is taught in nearly all schools. There are several other languages which combine old English and other previously popular languages. For the most part these include adaptations of Hindi, Chinese and German though there are others. History Pre-Contact Following the dissolvement of the United States of America in 2024 as the Imperial States of America rose in its place, the world was placed in a state of chaos as the ISA pummeled through resistance from the UN. By 2034, the ISA had controlled all of Northern and Southern America. Responding to threats of a possible nuclear war, the United Nations invaded Northern America in 2039 and were able to assassinate the leaders of the ISA before any full scale war was attempted. Various factions created after this event left AMerica fractured for nearly 20 years before the Yosemite Super Volcano erupted in 2060. Much of Northern America was wiped out and large swathes of the world went dark for nearly a year. After this terrible incident, humanity rebuilt itself, finally reforming into several major powers by 2080. Over the next twenty six years, the New Republic of America formed while the United Chinese Federation led the Asian states. Just prior to contact from the Others, the Germanic League formed from many of the European states. The United Nations still exsted, though it was mainly a force to keep the giant nations in check. Pre-Civil War/Post-Contact In the years after the contact, the United Nations formed the United Systems of the Human Empire as a response to the expansion of humanity outside the solar system. Many nations including the American Empire, the United Chinese Federation and the Federation of Mars, expanded their borders, claiming world after world and soon forming their orn regions of space all under the banner of the Human Empire. Soon these nations became known as System Groups. A century later, the Human Empire would soon get a taste of war against the formidable Zaddan Empire, who they met after expanding deep into space at an extemely rapid pace. During the first stages of war, human colonies were being badly defeated. Most of the ships sent to engage the Zaddans were old military vessels that were used as colony ships and militia vessels. Because of this humanity lost nearly every battle until the Senate stepped in to resolve the conflict. Redirecting all resources towards full scale war, humanity marched into battle with thousands of new vessels with top of the line technology to fight the Zaddans. Though Zaddans were vastly superior in technology, they were not commiting all of their resources towards the war with the humans because they were attempting to hold against an onslaught of tera c'tallis invasions. Because of this, the human fleets outnumbered the zaddan fleets ten to one in the final stages of the war. In the end, humanity was able to expand deep into Zaddan territory, reclaiming much of the lost teritory. After the war, humanity spent the next 400 years expanding into multiple sectors and meeting with multiple species. Some were destroyed for showing hostility, though others allied with the larger power. Human Civil War The Human Civil War resulted from a dispute between colonists in the Perseus Arm and the main body of the Human Empire located in the Sagittarius Arm. The main dispute was what to do with aliens found in the sector. The Human Empire representatives wished to try diplomatic relations with any alien species found in the arm and attempt to ally with them. The colonists on the other hand hated aliens. In a hostile takeover supported by a majority of the population in the Perseus Arm, the Federation of Man was created. Initially Human Empire peacekeeping forces retained control of large volumes of Federation space, but soon, rebel forces were able to push back the peacekeepers to only key systems that kept the Human Empire in the region. By the time Imperial reinforcements arrived, the rebels had gathered a large enough fleet to cause a ceasefire. The ceasefire had no stated end. Officially, both sides still hold the ceasefire, but on the border of Imperial and Federal space, both sides hold permanent proxy and quasi wars. Category:Nations/Races Category:Union Category:The United Systems of the Human Empire